


Student

by CrackpotPeeves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bottom Remus Lupin, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackpotPeeves/pseuds/CrackpotPeeves
Summary: Remus dates one of his students name Nick. He was adopted by the Weasleys. His biological parents were muggles and they died in a fire
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. The Secret

Nick had brown hair with blue eyes. He was pretty tall for 11. Nick had a pretty unlucky childhood. His parents died at a young age and he bounced from family to family. His parents were rich and left everything to Nick. He hated flaunting it and boasting that he was rich. When he got his letter to Hogwarts he was also placed with another family that was from the wizarding world since Muggles can't know about wizards. Nick was very street smart and tough because he'd get bullied by the other kids. He didn't really show emotion that often. The family he was placed with was the Weasleys. They loved him like he was their own. He showed Arthur a bunch of muggle stuff. The Weasleys took him shopping for school supplies for Hogwarts. He insisted on paying for everything himself. His wand was Phoenix core, Cedar Wood, and slightly flexible. He got sorted into Hufflepuff. He wasn't picky about what house he was in as long as it wasn't Slytherin. He brought a lot of muggle stuff to Hogwarts. He brought his IPhone and wireless headphones. He also put wifi throughout Hogwarts. How they didn't have it was beyond him. A lot of the muggle kids were so happy because finally, they could use their muggle technology. He was also on the Quidditch team. He is a chaser. He also had that bad boy vibe about him. Which made all the girls swoon over him and want to be with him. He was soon in his 7th year. By now he had a lot of tattoos which Molly wasn't a fan of. He had a quote down by the bottom of his abs. An eagle on his shoulder and on the same side he had one on his forearm that wrapped around which was a skull and a women's face with a rose. He also had a full sleeve on the other arm. He also had a full sleeve on the other arm

For the past few months, he was fuck buddies with one of his Professors. Which was Professor Lupin. He knew the Professor was a werewolf since they've been doing this for a while. He didn't have a problem with it. Remus didn't know that he knows. It was winter break and a lot of students were going home for Christmas. He stayed at Hogwarts. He was supposed to meet up with Professor Lupin later that night. He also had detention with Professor Snape and he made him clean the entire classroom. Once he was done with detention he went over to Professor Lupin's classroom.

Remus wasn't normally one to fuck with students but Nick pushed him until he gave in and he was glad, to be honest. He was just thinking that he was getting horny and a little bored when a knock sounded on the door. Remus flicked his wand to open the door to let Nick in. Remus was sitting by the ornate fireplace drinking a glass of firewhiskey. "You're late." Remus teased with a slight grin as he tilted his head towards the clock on the mantleplace showing ten minutes after ten now. Once Nick was inside Remus flicked his wand and the door was shut and locked for privacy. Nick smirked "Sorry Professor. I know how impatient you are. But you should blame Professor Snape if anyone because i was with him in detention." Nick said walking over to the older man and kissed him softly and rubbed his ass. Nick also started to undress. Remus chuckled a bit and watched Nick undress with undisguised interest. "Yeah Yeah." Remus teased and tugged the teen against him more. "Stop teasing," Remus growled out before kissing him back deepening it easily and help the younger man strip the rest of their clothes off. He pulled away and his eyes flickered down to the wolf's cock and licked his lips. "It's my job to tease you. Than fucking you would be easy." Nick said and kissed the older man back and ran his fingers through Remus' hair. "So what are you in the mood to do tonight? You've always been the picky one Remus." He purred as Nick started to stroke Remus' cock and sucked on the older mans collar bone giving him a dark hickey. Remus rolled his eyes but the smile on his face showed he didn't mind the teasing as he spread his legs for Nick. Remus was mostly hard already and the hand brought him to full size quickly even getting slick with pre cum within a few strokes. "Mmm, I dunno. What kinky rubbish has that dirty mind of yours come up with now?" Remus asked. Nick smirked "I think I have a few in mind." Nick purred as

Nick pushed Remus on the bed and tied the older mans wrists to the head board of the bed. He straddled Remus and grabed some lube from the dresser and rubbed some on his cock. He kissed the older man passionately slipping his tounge in the older mans mouth. "Oh I'm gonna make you scream tonight Professor." He said wickedly and slid his cock inside the older man and moaned loudly. Remus just sort of rolled his eyes but didn't resist, even grinning as he was moved around and tied up. "Mmm, don't threaten me with a good time." He replied in a playful tone but it was quickly overtaken by a deep moan of his own and he pushed back on his lover's large cock. "Ahhh fuck, love your cock." He moaned out, panting a bit with pleasure as his own cock jerked in Nick's hold and he kissed back with near desperation. He started thrusting brutally in Remus. "I know you love my cock Professor. It's the only thing that makes you go quiet." He said as he squeezed the older mans cock softly. Remus' wolf was itching to mate with someone particularly with Nick. He moaned "Fuck you're tight." He said. He tugged on Remus' hair a bit as the bed was hitting the wall of how hard Nick was going. Remus moaned deeply as he was pounded and just reached up with his face to coax Nick into a rough kiss. "Stop blowing your own horn. I swear it's like fucking Sirius." He teased playfully, but then a particularly rough thrust pulled a loud moan from him. "Fuck me!" He struggled against the bonds to try and touch Nick more, legs locking tight around his waist. He kissed back and thrusted deeper in the older man. "Oh but my cock is so much better." He said smirking and tugged on Remus' hair "You must be really horny. Is it near your time of the month?" Nick asked. Remus never told Nick that he was a werewolf. Nick found out he wasn't stupid and they've been fucking for months so it was obvious. Remus rolled his eyes at the question. "Gods you're a brat." He replied in answer, but the growl in his tone and the slightly crazed need in his eyes gave away the answer well enough. He was hard as steel and drooling precum between them like a faucet, moans cut with groans of struggle as he tugged at the bonds futilely. Nick smirked "Oh but you love me though. Right daddy?" He purred in his ear and thrusted deeper in the older man and kissed Remus passionately. He was close to hitting his climax. He felt the older mans pre cum and knew Remus was close too. "Fuck I'm close Remus." He warned as he gripped the older mans hips. "Despite my better judgement." Remus replied with a teasing smirk, kissing back with aggression and teasing. "Mmm, me too." He affirmed, reattaching their mouths and pounding his hips down to meet Nick's thrusts. "Fuck yeah, breed me." He growled out, moaning as he arched up and came hard, cock spurting a huge load between them. Nick moaned loudly thrusted brutally a few more times and than suddenly came inside Remus violently as he cried out Remus' name in pleasure. He fell on top of Remus panting heavily. His cock twitched inside Remus. "That was nice." He panted as he undid the knots around Remus' wrists. He kissed Remus again but softly and cupped his cheek in his hand. Remus panted as he felt Nick filling him up and then nodded a bit in agreement. "You were aggressive." He grinned a little as he tugged his hands out of the ropes and sort of rolled over on top of the younger male, keeping Nick inside him and slowly rolling his hips. He returned the kiss gently and nuzzled against Nick's hand. Nick moaned softly as Remus started to roll his hips. Nick held Remus close "You're beautiful." Nick said as he traced Remus' scared with his finger as the older man shivered. "You don't have to lie you know." Remus said and kissed him. Nick chuckled "You're perfect. In every way possible." Nick said and stroked the older mans back. Remus blushed a little and laid his head on Nicks chest "You look cute when blush like that." Nick said and kissed his head. Remus blushed a bright shade of red. "Oh stop it Nick." Remus whispered and buried his face in the crook of Nicks neck. Nick slid out of the older man and pulled the sheets over them. The two drifted to sleep with Remus laying on top of the young teen.


	2. Somewhat of a Date

The next morning Remus was already up eating breakfast. Nick woke up and put on his clothes. He was wearing black ripped jeans and a black tank top. He was searching for the bedroom for his sweatshirt. He went out to the classroom and saw Remus doing some paperwork and saw him wearing his sweatshirt. Nick chuckled "That's where my sweatshirt went." Nick said as he walked over to Remus and kissed him softly.

Remus smiled softly "Sorry I was cold." Remus explained. Nick smiled "It's ok keep it. It's not a big deal." Nick said as he sat in front of Remus' desk. Remus stared at Nick and licked his lips. "What are you staring at?" Nick said smirking. Remus smiled "You." The older man said. Nick stroked Remus' thigh "I'll see you tonight Professor. I'm going to get breakfast." Nick said Remus sucked in his breath and nodded "Yes I'll see you tonight Mr.Weasley." Remus said as he started to get back to his paperwork. Nick kissed him passionately "I'll see you tonight Professor Lupin." He said and got up and headed out. Nick headed to the great hall to get some breakfast. He sat down by Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. "So what did Snape have you do in detention last night?" Ron asked. Nick chuckled "He made me clean the entire classroom with no magic." Nick said, "How long did it take you?" Harry piped up. "Like 2 hours," Nick said as he grabbed some toast and a chocolate croissant. He grabbed some chocolate milk and took a sip. "What's that on your neck," George said. Nick had a dark hickey on his neck. "Oooh, our big brother was with a girl last night. Does mom know you're dating?" Fred teased. "First of all, we're not dating. And mom better not know any of this." Nick said as Ginny chuckled "So? I'm pretty sure she likes you the most." The young redhead piped up. That day they were going to Hogsmeade. He went to buy presents for his siblings and Harry. He saw Remus looking at something through one of the store windows. He got Remus 2 muggle books but he also wanted to get him something nice. He went over to him "Hello Professor." He said and smiled at Remus. Remus jumped up a bit "Hey Nick. What are you doing here?" Remus asked. Nick smiled "just buying some last-minute gifts. What about you Professor?" He asked "Just some window shopping. Wanted to take a walk." Remus said and smiled. "What were you looking at?" Nick asked as he looked through the window which showed a lot of nice jewelry. "Just one of the rings," Remus said and pointed to it. It was a black band with small diamonds in it. 

"Gonna get it for yourself?" Nick asked. Remus chuckled softly "I don't think I could afford something as nice." Remus explained. "Cmon Professor let me treat you to some hot chocolate," Nick said Remus gave him a look. "You don't have to get me a hot chocolate," Remus said and smiled at him. "Cmon I want to." He said as he dragged the older man to the 3 Broomsticks. He opened the door for Remus as they went inside. He sat down at one of the tables and when a waitress came over he ordered 2 hot chocolates. "You want anything else, Professor?" Nick asked as Remus shook his head. "And 2 brownies," Nick said. The waitress nodded and headed away to get their food. "So Professor is like a date or something?" Nick said smirking. Remus chuckled a bit "I'll definitely let you know if we go on date." Remus said and the waitress brought over their hot chocolates and brownies. Nick thanked her and he took a sip of the hot chocolate as Remus did the same. "Thank you." Remus said "No problem. Anything for you." Nick said and took a bite of his brownie. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in and when the 3 saw them they came over and sat down with them. "Hey, big brother," Ron said as sat down next to nick and messed up his hair. "Oh bugger off Ron," Nick said as Harry and Hermione sat down and greeted Lupin. "What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked, "I ran into the Professor I thought we'd get something warm to drink." Nick said as Remus nodded as the older man took a sip of his hot chocolate. "What are you guys doing here?" Nick asked "just hanging out. We wanted to get out of the castle." Hermione piped up as Ron took Nicks's brownie and ate it. "Hey get your own bloody brownie," Nick said and shoved Ron as Harry and Hermione chuckled as Remus laughed quietly and took a bite of his own brownie and finished it. He finished his hot chocolate and Remus got up "Well I better get going I have a lot of paperwork to do." Remus said. "See you later Professor." They all said. Nick paid for the hot chocolates and the brownies. "Ok, guys I'm gonna go. Don't get into trouble." Nick said as he got up. He got out of the 3 Broomsticks. Nick went into the jewelry store and got the ring that Remus liked. He put it in a box and put it in his pocket. 

Later that night he went to go see Remus. He was running a little late he was just coming from quidditch practice. Nick was just wearing a tank top and shorts and coming from practice he was all sweaty. Remus was reading a book and checking the clock every so often. He would be lying if he wasn't excited to see his lover. Remus was extremely horny since the full mood is the next day. Nick knocked on Remus' door and when he did so Remus flicked his wand to open the door for Nick. Nick walked inside and when he did Remus flicked his wand again to close and lock the door. "Your late again." Remus sighed as he walked over to nick. "I know I know. I tried to get here as fast as I can. I had quidditch practice." Nick said as he grabbed Remus' tie and pulled him up for a passionate kiss. "I'll make it up to you." Nick purred as Remus kissed back passionately. Remus practically tore off Nick's clothes. He couldn't wait any longer. "I've never seen you this horny before. Are you in heat or something?" Nick asked "Oh shut it. My wolf is. He wants to mate." Remus said as Nick took off the older man's clothes. "Then why don't you just mate with someone?" Nick asked as Remus dragged him to the bedroom. The older man sighed "I can't mate with just anyone. My wolf has to like them." Remus explained and pushed nick on the bed. "And who does he want to mate with?" Remus asked Remus straddled Nick "You. He wants you. You drive him...You drive me crazy." Remus said. Nick pulled him down for a kiss "Than mate with me. I don't mind." Nick said. Remus shook his head "It's not that simple. My wolf gets very jealous and possessive. You're young. There's a lot of people out there. I don't want you to be stuck with me." Remus sighed "What if I wanna be stuck with you." Nick said as Remus kissed him "Let's not talk about this now." Remus said as Nick nodded. Nick stroked Remus's cock which got him hard already in a few strokes. "Fuck." Remus moaned as ran his fingers through Nick's hair. Nick grabbed the lube and squeezed some on his cock and rubbed it all over his hard cock and put it away. Remus slid down on Nick's cock and started riding him. "Oh fuck I love your cock." Remus cried out. Nick moaned and smirked "Oh I know you do baby. You take it so well." Nick said as he pushed up inside Remus. Remus started riding him faster and held Nick close. Nick rolled his hips "Like that Remus. You're doing great." Nick purred and stroked Remus' cock. Remus' pre-cum was already leaking out. Nick pushed up harder in him as Remus cried out in pleasure and he didn't know what came over him but he bit into Nick's shoulder mating with him and came between them at the same time. Nick also came inside Remus as the older man rolled next to Nick. "Oh fuck what did I do," Remus said and put his hand to his head. Some blood trickled down from Nick's shoulder. Remus got up quickly and grabbed some napkins and pressed them to Nick's shoulder. "Nick I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I can't believe I just mated with you." Remus said. Nick kissed Remus. "It's ok. Don't worry about it." Nick said as Remus laid his head on Nick's chest. "Fuck Molly is gonna kill me if she finds out," Remus said. Nick held him close "It's ok I won't tell her." Nick said and pulled the covers over them


	3. Christmas Eve

It was Christmas Eve at Hogwarts and the whole castle was very festive. It was also the day after the full moon. Nick always got worried for Remus during the full moon. He went to get breakfast at the Great Hall. He noticed Remus wasn't here. He thought the wolf would be exhausted. He decided to sneak up Remus some food. He quietly entered Remus' office and snuck up to his bedroom. He saw Remus lying awake under the covers. "Hey did I wake you?" Nick asked softly as Nick put down the food on the bedside table as he crawled in bed next to Remus. Remus shook his head. "No no. I can never sleep well with the full moon." Remus said tiredly and snuggled close to Nick. "Well get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." Nick said and put an arm around Remus. Remus nodded and kissed Nick's cheek. "Thanks." Remus said softly. "For what?" Nick asked puzzled "For being here." Remus said. Nick smiled "You don't have to thank me." Nick said and kissed his forehead as the older man drifted to sleep. It was about 1 in the afternoon when Remus finally woke up. "Good Morning sunshine. How did you sleep?" Nick asked as he ran his fingers through Remus' hair. "Surprisingly really good." Remus said "Thanks for staying." Remus said "Anything for my favorite professor. I also brought you some chocolate." Nick said softly as he grabbed a Hersey's chocolate bar from the bedside table and gave it to Remus. Remus kissed him "You're the best." The older man said and opened the candy bar and broke off a piece and put it in his mouth. "I also brought you gifts so you can open them tomorrow morning." Nick said as

Nick moved a piece of Remus' hair out of his eyes. "You didn't have to buy me any Christmas presents Nick." Remus said and slapped his arm "Now I feel bad because I didn't get you anything." Remus added. Nick chuckled "You don't have to buy me anything. You could just pay me back by having sex with me." Nick said and stroked Remus' back as the older man broke off another piece of chocolate and put it in his mouth. Remus chuckled "I can't believe you." The older man said as Nick pulled him in for a kiss. "You should get something to eat Remus." Nick said and cupped his cheek. Remus nodded and snuggling close. "I'll get you something from the kitchens. What are you in the mood for?" Nick asked as he ran his fingers through Remus' hair. "You could just get me a sandwich and some chips. And maybe some chocolate ice cream." Remus said as Nick nodded. Nick got up and down to the kitchens. He got two sandwiches and chips for himself and Remus. He also got a tub of chocolate ice cream and went back to Remus's office. Remus was wearing one of Nick's sweatshirt and sweatpants and was sitting at the table. Nick went inside and put the food on the table and smiled at Remus. "Thanks, Nick you're the best." The older man said and gave him a quick kiss. "No problem." Nick said as they both sat down and started eating. When Remus finished he grabbed the tub of ice cream and a spoon and started eating it from the tub. Remus finished the tub and it was already around 5 pm. The two men went back to the bedroom and laid on the bed. "I can't believe you ate all that ice cream." Nick said and he chuckled. Remus smiled "I was hungry." Remus said defensively. Nick smirked and went under the covers and stroked the wolf's cock as Remus purred "oh fuck Nick. Right now?" Remus said as he gripped Nick's hair. When Remus got hard Nick started sucking on Remus' cock. Remus arched his back and moaned loudly. Nick smirked and straddled Remus and put the older man's cock in his hole. The two men moaned as Remus held him close. Nick rolled his hips. "Oh fuck Nick. I haven't done this in years." Remus cried out. Nick bounced up and down on Remus' cock. "Fuck You feel great." Nick moaned as Remus held him close and pushed up in the younger man. Nick moaned even louder as Remus started to stroke his cock. "Fuck Remus." He moaned as he started to leak pre-cum already. "I'm close." Remus warned. Nick arched his back "Cum inside me, Professor." He begged as Nick rolled his hips a few more times and Remus came violently. Nick came between them and he fell back on the bed as Remus' cock slid out of him. The two men panted as Remus snuggled close "That was amazing." He said as nick chuckled. "Yea it was." The young teen said. 

The two fell asleep for the night. The next morning was Christmas Day. Nick woke up first. Remus was clung to him. Remus' head was laying on Nick's chest and one of his legs was in between Nicks. Nick chuckled softly and kissed Remus' head. Remus stirred awake a few minutes later. "Good morning sunshine. Merry Christmas." Nick said. Remus smiled brightly "Thanks. Merry Christmas to you too." Remus said and kissed nick passionately. Nick kissed back. "Now wanna open presents?" Nick asked as Remus nodded quickly. The two got up from the bed. Nick followed Remus to the small tree in the corner of the room which was neatly decorated. Remus opened the two books that Nick. Remus hugged him "Thanks. I've never read these before." Remus said. Nick got him 2 books written by F. Scott Fitzgerald. One was called This Side of Paradise and the other was called The Love of the Last Tycoon. Remus gave Nick his present. "I know it's not much but I hope you like it." Remus said shyly. Nick smiled and opened the small present. It was a wallet-sized moving picture of Nick picking up Remus and spinning him around. Nick smiled. "I love it, Remus." Nick said and kissed him. Nick took out his wallet and put the picture inside. "I also got you something else." Nick said and reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. He gave it to Remus and smiled. The older man raised an eyebrow and opened it up and gasped when he saw the ring. "Nick this must've cost of fortune. Take it back right now." Remus said and slapped Nick's arm. "No, I want you to have it. You deserve something nice and elegant." Nick said as he took the ring out of the box and put it on his finger. "You're amazing you know that Nick." Remus said and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." He said. Nick hugged back and kissed his head.


	4. The Morning After

The morning after Christmas Day Nick woke up kinda cold. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to Remus to see he hogged the blankets. Nick chuckled and grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled it on and laid back on the bed. Nick kissed Remus' head and fixed the blankets. Remus stirred awake. "Sorry did I wake you?" Nick asked Remus. The older man shook his head "Of course not." Remus said and moved closer to nick and kissed him. "Sorry for hogging the blankets." Remus purred. Nick smiled pulled Remus on his lap "It's ok Professor." Nick purred and sucked on the older man's neck giving him a hickey. "I know how possessive you are," Nick said. "Oh shut it," Remus said grinning and traced Nick's tattoos. "You like them, Professor?" Nick asked as he stroked Remus' back. Remus nodded "Yea they're nice." He said. "We should get some breakfast," Nick said and kissed Remus' head as the older man nodded. Nick put on his boxers and pants back on and just fixed his hair then quickly left Remus' room. Remus waited a few minutes after him to leave. He put on his clothes and fixed himself and left a few minutes after Nick. 

Nick was sitting with his family plus Harry and Hermione. Nick had a lot of food on his plate. Harry was sitting on his lap because there weren't any more spots near them. Remus looked over to his lover and saw Harry on his mates' lap. Remus bit his lip as he walked over to the Professor's table and took a seat. Since he mates with Nick, he was extremely jealous that Harry was on his lovers' lap. Nick was just eating and joking around with everyone. Remus put some food on his plate and started eating glaring towards his lover's direction. Remus clenched his jaw and his fist when he saw Harry's hand lay near Nick's crotch area. Once Remus finished eating Remus got up and stormed out causing his friends to worry about the Professor. Nick got up "I'll go see if he's alright." The teen said and went up to Remus' office and knocked on the door. 

Remus opened the door and pulled Nick inside and closed the door. He pushed Nick to the wall and kissed him possessively. Nick kissed back and moaned. "You're mine," Remus growled lowly. "What's got you in this type of mood?" Nick asked as he picks Remus up and the older man wrapped his legs around Nick's waist. "I don't like him touching you. You're mine." Remus growled "Who, Harry?" Nick asked as the wolf sucked on the young boy's neck as he nodded. "I'm all yours Remus. And you're mine." Nick said and he carried Remus to the bed and laid him down and he straddled the older man. Nick took off their clothes and he grabbed the lube and put some on his cock. He was already hard when he and Remus were kissing. Remus was hard as well and Nick smirked. He slid inside Remus. Remus arched his back and moaned loudly. "Oh fuck Nick," Remus said and gripped the sheets. Nick started thrusting in him as Remus trembled in pleasure. "Fuck like that Nick. Right there." Remus said as nick nodded "Take that Remus." Nick said and thrust brutally in him. Remus cried out in pleasure "Oh fuck Nick." Remus cried out as Remus dragged his nails down Nick's back. Nick thrust a few more times and the two came at the same time. Nick slid out of Remus and laid next to his lover and panted hard. Remus panted as well "That was amazing." Remus said blushing. Nick smiled "Thanks." He said as Remus snuggled close to him. In the next few days, it was already New Year's Eve. Dumbledore decided to have a party in the great hall for everyone. Nick was wearing jeans and the sweater that Mrs.Weasley his adoptive mother made him. He was talking to his friends as he caught a glimpse of his lover mingling with the other Professors. Everyone cheered when the clock hit midnight. He and Remus were hiding behind a curtain making out at midnight. Remus smiled breathlessly and went back to the party so no one would suspect anything. Nick did the same.


	5. The Breakup

***Time Jump***

It was the end of the school year and people and parents had found out that Remus was a werewolf. The parents didn't want a werewolf near their children. Nick had gone to Remus' office to see what happened. Nick was also trying to become an animagus so he could help Remus on full moons. He got to Remus' office and knocked on the door. "Come in," Remus called. Nick went inside and saw Remus packing his bags. The teen walked over to him "Hey what's going on?" Nick asked as he gave Remus a concerning look. "I'm not coming back next year," Remus said to his lover giving him a sad look. "Why?" Nick asked angrily as his eyebrows furrowed. "The parents found out about my furry little problem and don't trust me around the children," Remus explained as he stroked Nick's arm. "But you're a great guy. And you love teaching." Nick interjected. "Nick calm down it is already done," Remus said as he walked around his desk and kissed Nick's head. "Well I'm graduating soon we could still be together and everything would be ok," Nick said as Remus frowned. "Nick I was thinking we should take a break. You should find someone your own age not an old man like me." Remus said. "No, I don't want anyone else, Remus. I want you." Nick said as he started to tear up. The younger teen even became an animagus to help Remus on the full moons. He was going to surprise Remus but now everything was falling apart. "We'll see each other again," Remus said as he put a comforting arm on Nick's shoulder. Nick was becoming a healer so he was going to be making good money. "Have it your way," Nick said angrily and stormed out. Remus sighed he hated seeing his mate upset but he was trying to protect Nick. Remus soon finished packing his bags and headed to the train station to head out.

Nick had to get ready for graduation. Once the ceremony was over the students all headed to the station to go back home. He sat next to Ginny on the train ride. Nick was going to get a job at St.Mungos to be a healer. He was good with people he was a Hufflepuff after all. He laid down on the bench on the train staring up at the ceiling. Ginny was munching on some chocolate across from him. "You seem quiet. Everything alright?" She piped up as nick looked over to her and faked a smile "I'm fine. I was just thinking that I won't be coming back next year." Nick explained "Don't make me cry. Don't tell the others but you were always my favorite brother." Ginny said as she smiled at nick and threw him a chocolate frog. Nick caught it quickly and ate it. "Thanks, Gin. You're my favorite too." Nick said and messed up her hair. Ginny chuckled and pushed his arm away "Stop it you git. Plus you're the only one I can talk about boys with besides Hermione." Ginny said. Nick chuckled "I'm gonna take a nap wake me up when we're almost at the station." Nick said as Ginny nodded


	6. Long Time No See

***Time Jump* (Order of Phoenix period)**

When Moody and the rest of the gang picked up Harry from the house they also picked up Nick. They were going to Sirius Black's house at 12 Grimwauld Place. When they got to the house he was behind Harry and he said his hellos to his uncle and Remus. Remus looked at Nick at stared at him. It was like seeing a ghost. Nick shook Sirius' hand and went to shake Remus'. Remus pulled him close for a tight hug. Nick could feel his tense Remus was and now he was loosening up. "I missed you," Remus whispered. Nick hugged back and pulled away realizing Sirius was next to them. "We have a lot of guests I'm all out of bedrooms unless you don't mind taking the couch in the library or sharing a room," Sirius explained. "He could share a room with me," Remus interjected quickly. Sirius looked at Remus "You sure Moony?" Sirius asked concerningly "Yea Padfoot. He knows." Remus said and Sirius nodded and Remus led Nick up to the bedroom. Remus pushed the door open and went inside and Nick followed the older man. It's been a year since the two saw each other and Nick was 18 already. Remus closed the door so they could have some privacy. Since Remus has mated with Nick his wolf side didn't wanna be with anyone else other than Nick. While Remus still had feelings for him.

Nick pulled the older man close kissed Remus softly "I missed you too." He said as Remus buried his head in the crook of Nick's neck. Nick ran his fingers through his hair. "Tomorrow's the full moon right?" Nick asked as Remus nodded "Yea." The older man said. "Where do you go to transform?" Nick asked as he stroked Remus' back. "Sirius has a basement," Remus explained. His wolf missed nick terribly and every full moon Moony would whine and cry for him. "Maybe tomorrow I'll come down with you during the full moon," Nick said giving Remus a soft smile. Remus shook his head "Impossible you'd have to be an animagus." Remus said. Nick smirked, "I am one." Nick said as Remus looked at the boy in shock. "I was gonna tell you last year but you kinda left," Nick said as Remus nodded slowly. "Um, what do you turn into?" Remus asked. Nick smiled and quickly turned into his animagus which was a black panther. Remus jumped back a bit as Nick in his panther form walked over to Remus and the older man petted his head and ran his fingers through his fur. Nick nuzzled into Remus' hand and soon Remus pulled his hand away. Nick turned back to human. "Are you registered?" Remus asked as Nick shook his head. "Hell no. With all this shit going on it's better than the ministry doesn't know." Nick explained.

Nick moved his bag to the side of the bed. The bed was pretty small compared to the other. You could fit two people just about. "If you want I could sleep on the floor. I don't mind. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable if you're seeing anyone else." Nick said as Remus chuckled and shook his head. "If I was seeing someone I wouldn't have kissed you back," Remus said. "Well, I thought you and Sirius might have been together. Plus tomorrow's the full moon. And moony can be possessive of his mates." Nick said as Remus nudged him and smiled "Git." He said and Remus pulled him close for a passionate kiss. Nick moaned and kissed back and picked Remus up. Remus yelped in surprise and wrapped his legs around Nick's waist. Remus sucked on Nick's neck giving him a dark hickey. Nick moaned "I take it moony missed me too?" Nick asked as Remus nodded. "We should go back down before my mother comes up and has a stroke," Nick said as Remus sighed but nodded as nick put him down. "I don't know how I'll hide this to mother." Nick chuckled as Remus blushed "Sorry." The older man said. Nick smiled "It's ok Moony." Nick said. Remus bit his lip "So are we an item if you don't mind me asking? I understand if you don't want to be with me." Nick went on to ask "Of course I want to be your boyfriend." Remus said and kissed the younger boy softly. The two went downstairs and went inside the kitchen as everyone looked at the pair. Sirius smirked and chuckled a bit as he noticed Nick's hickey. Remus sat next to Sirius. "I didn't know you liked them they young Moony," Sirius whispered in Remus' ear as Remus slapped his friend's arm. Nick greeted his parents and family then introduced himself to Nymphadora and Moody. He sat down across from Remus and next to his mother Molly. Remus loved Nick but at the same time felt like he didn't deserve him. Nick deserves someone young, a normal life. Not taking care of him after every full moon. "So How is a cute guy like you still single?" Tonks asked Nick. Nick chuckled "Well I'm gay. And I'm kinda seeing someone." Nick said. Tonks smirked "Well aren't all the good ones are." She said as his mother shot him a look. "I didn't know you were dating someone," Molly said. Nick smiled "Well we just started dating." Nick explained to his mother as Sirius shot Remus a look. "He reminds me a bit of Regulus," Sirius said to Remus as he nodded to Nick. "What makes you say that Padfoot?" Remus asked as he furrowed his eyebrows. Sirius shrugged "I don't know. Something about him." Sirius said "Well you could tell me all about the lucky guy tomorrow. You guys should get to sleep." Molly said as she motioned to all the kids. Everyone groaned and made their way upstairs to their respective rooms. Nick followed as Remus stayed downstairs a bit longer. Once nick entered the bedroom he closed the door and took off his clothes but left on his boxers. He pulled down the covers and went into bed and waited for Remus to come up. Once Remus entered the room he smiled as he saw Nick in bed. The older man changed into his pajamas and laid on the bed next to Nick. The older man cuddled close next to him. The two closed their eyes and fell asleep. Remus hadn't slept this well since well a year ago when he was still with Nick. Remus had always had nightmares or couldn't sleep well.


	7. Chapter 7

When Nick woke up Remus had his head laying on his shoulder and one leg on top of him in between his legs. Nick smiled and ran his fingers through the older man's hair. Nick tried to move and get up without waking Remus. Nick succeeded and sat on the edge of the bed and stretched his limbs.

Remus jerked awake at the loss of Nick not being next to him. Nick stroked his leg "It's ok Remus I'm here." The younger man reassured him as Remus breathed heavily and nodded. Remus looked over at Nick and licked his lips. Since it was the full moon his emotions and his hormones were a bit out of it. Remus went over to nick and sat on his lap and started kissing his boyfriend. Nick kissed back as Remus wrapped his arms around the younger man's neck as the two kept making out. His mother Molly came in unannounced to tell them that breakfast was ready. Molly stared at the two for a few seconds then cleared her throat. Remus almost fell backward as he turned around to see who it was. The older man quickly got up. "Breakfast is ready and Nicholas can I speak with you," Molly said as Remus quickly went down to the kitchen. Nick sighed and got up and put on some sweatpants. "Yes, mother?" He said, "Well are you dating Mr.Lupin?" Molly asked as she put her hands on her hips. Nick nodded "Yea. I love him, mom." Nick confessed "Well as long as you happy my dear." Molly said and kissed her son's head and they both headed down to the kitchens.

Remus was sitting down at the table next to Sirius and Arthur. "And Remus my dear if you ever break my son's heart you'll get an earful from me." Molly said Remus looked up at her and blushed and nodded quickly "Yes ma'am" He said as Sirius chuckled. A few months had past and the kids went back to Hogwarts. Nick had been staying with Remus at his parents' home. The day Harry and the others stormed the ministry because Harry had thought Sirius was being held captive. Nick had gone with the other members of the order to rescue Harry and the others. Nick had noticed Bellatrix muttering a spell to Sirius. It seemed like it was the killing curse but it was a spell that made it seem like the person was dead. Nick had jumped in front of Sirius taking a direct hit of the spell. Sirius muttered Avada Kedevra to Bellatrix which instantly killed her. Nick was laying on the floor looking lifeless.

Remus stared at what looked like Nick's lifeless body and rushed over to him sobbing. Remus got to his knees bending over holding Nick while he was crying. "You stupid idiot why do you have to try and be a hero," Remus murmured. Sirius went over to Remus "Padfoot we have to go." Sirius said as he put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I can't just leave him here. I have to take him back to the house. I have to tell Molly." Remus sobbed as he clutched nick in his arms. Remus apparated back to Grimmwald place with Nick's body and carried his body to the library and laid him on the couch. Remus on his knees sobbing while holding Nick's hand. "You can't leave me. I love you, you bloody idiot." Remus croaked. The effects of the spell only lasted a couple of hours. Sirius had to basically drag Remus out of the library to get some sleep. Even then Remus couldn't really get any. And in the morning Remus went down to the kitchen still trying to process what had happened the day before. He wasn't even in the mood to eat. Remus still was trying to figure out a way to tell Molly and Arthur. Sirius entered the kitchen trying to comfort his friend and tried to get Remus to eat. Nick had woken up and had a pain in his ribs. He headed to the kitchen as Remus and Sirius stared at him through the doorway.

"It looks like you too have seen a ghost." Nick chuckled as Remus got up and rushed to Nick and hugged him tightly. "Fuck Nick. I thought you died." Remus said as he teared up a bit. Nick winced in pain "Remus I'm fine. If you could loosen up a bit my ribs are killing me." Nick breathed out. Remus nodded "Sorry. You probably fractured some ribs." Remus said as Nick kissed him. "Don't be sorry. I could heal them myself." Nick said as he sat down. "Thank you Nick for saving me," Sirius said as Remus sat down next to his boyfriend. "No thanks needed," Nick said as Remus held Nick's hand. "I'll give you two some privacy," Sirius said as nick nodded and the older man got up and left the kitchen. "I thought I lost you, Nick," Remus said and squeezed Nick's hand. "I'm right here Remus. I'm never going to leave your side. I love you." Nick said and kissed the older man. Remus kissed back and took a deep breath. Nick got down on one knee. "Remus I've wanted to do this for a while. And with everything going on it seems like there's no right time to do this but Remus John Lupin will you marry me?" Nick asked as he held Remus' hand. Remus teared Up "Yea Yes. I will marry you." Remus said and kissed Nick passionately. Nick took the ring from his pocket and put it on Remus' finger.

"It's beautiful," Remus said and nick got up and kissed Remus again. Nick didn't want to get Remus anything too girly or fancy because that wasn't who he was. Something simple yet elegant. It was Christmas break and everyone was at 12 Grimmwauld Place. Nick was at work at St.Mungos and hadn't gotten home yet. They were getting married in a few months and Remus was already getting nervous. He didn't think he was good enough for Nick. Remus didn't want Nick to take care of him and the plane labeled as the guy married to the werewolf.

Remus was talking to Mr.Weasley and Sirius. "Nick deserves someone young and whole," Remus said shaking his head and looked down at the table. "But he wants you, Remus," Arthur said and gave Remus a kind smile. "And you very well know Nicholas has a mind of his own. Can't tell him what to do. He's grown." Molly chirped in. When Nick finally got to 12 Grimmwauld places everyone was in the kitchen even the kids laughing joking around. Nick went inside and said his hellos to everyone. Nick went over to Remus and kissed his head. There were no more seats so Remus got up so nick could sit down. Nick pulled Remus down onto his lap. Remus leaned back against Nick's body leaning his head against Nick's shoulder. The next day would be the full moon. When it was near Remus always felt a bit sluggish. A few hours passed as they were talking everyone went up to bed. Remus leaned against Nick as the younger man led him up to the room. Remus changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. Nick did the same and laid next to his lover. Remus always laid his head on Nick's shoulder. Seemed like the only way he could fall asleep. Nick kissed Remus softly. "Good night love." The younger man said Remus just nodded and drifted off to sleep quickly


	8. The Full Moon

The next day Nick woke up with Remus sleeping on him. He chuckled softly. They had the whole bed but Remus liked being close to nick when they slept. Especially on the day of the full moon and the days after. Nick didn't mind. He likes it anyway. This morning he didn't want to move because he didn't want to wake Remus up. He wanted Remus to get some more rest since it was going to be a long night. Remus was always in a different mood on full moons. He could be grouchy, nervous, or very quiet where he'd just eat and be a bit jumpy. Or Remus could be in heat where he would be horny for most of the day. Especially if they didn't have sex in a while Remus would practically jump him. That would last about 3 or 4 hours. Nick stroked Remus back a bit. In a half, an hour Remus soon woke up and snuggled closer to Nick. "Good morning darling." Nick said as he ran his fingers through Remus' hair. Remus shivered "Morning." Remus murmured.

Nick felt Remus' morning wood pressing against his leg. Nick smirked "Had a nice dream?" The young man purred. Remus blushed and kissed him "Well we haven't had sex in a year." Remus said. Nick kissed back and put a locking charm on the door and put a silencing charm around the room. Nick pulled the covers off and took off both of their pajamas. Remus leaned back against the pillows. Nick smirked at Remus' already hardened cock and stroked it a bit. Remus moaned loudly. Nick grabbed the lube from one of the drawers and put a little on his hand and rubbed it on his own cock. "I need you inside me." Remus whined as the older man spread his legs. Nick smirked and straddled Remus. The younger man slid inside Remus as the wolf arched his back and moaned. "Oh fuck I've missed this." Remus said as Nick starter thrusting in his lover. "Me too." Nick said and kissed Remus. Nick thrust deeper into Remus' hole as the older man scratched Nick's back. Nick moaned and thrust harder in the older man. Remus moaned loudly as he clenched around Nick's cock. "Fuck You feel so good." Remus bit out. Nick smirked "Only for you baby." Nick said. Remus panted heavily as Nick fucked him. Remus clung to Nick and tugged on his hair. Nick smiled wickedly "Mmm like it rough don't you baby." Nick said as Remus growled a bit and gripped Nick's hips as he hit Remus' sweet spot. "Arghh Right there Nicky." Remus cried out as he was already pre-cumming and leaking cum between them. Nick slammed forward and kept hitting Remus' sweet spot. "Fuck Nick I'm gonna cum." Remus warned "Me too Remus. Cum for me Remus." Nick said as he stroked Remus' hips. A few hard thrusts later Remus cried out in pleasure and screamed Nick's name as he came between them. Nick moaned and came violently inside his lover and fell on top of Remus panting. Remus panted as well and held Nick close. Remus rolled over so he was on top of Nick and started riding his younger boyfriend. Nick moaned "You must be in a lot of heat." Nick purred as the older man clenched around his cock and started to ride him faster. Nick leaned back and stroked Remus' cock as his lover rode him. Remus moaned loudly and arched his back a bit. Nick pushed up a bit which made Remus moan again. On full Remus was very possessive liked to take control a bit more. After a few more minutes Remus came on top of Nick's chest suddenly and nick came inside Remus. Remus fell on top of him and panted heavily. Nick ran his fingers through Remus' hair. "Wanna take shower with my love?" Nick asked as Remus nodded quickly.

On full moons, Remus was very attached to Nick and didn't want to leave his side. On the year they were apart Moony would whine and cry at the loss of Nick. Even when they were dating Moony wanted Nick to be with Nick in his wolf form. Nick and Remus both put their pajamas back on. They got an extra pair of clothes and headed to the bathroom. Once Remus followed him inside Nick locked the door. They put the clothes on the side. "Bath or shower?" Nick asked the older man. Remus licked his lips "Bath." He said. Nick nodded and turned the bathwater on and turned the water on the warm setting. They waited until it got filled up a bit then Nick went in first. He sat down and laid back in the tub. Remus went in after him and laid on top of Nick and cuddled close to him. Nick kissed Remus softly and started to kiss Remus' scars. Remus flinched a big when Nick kissed the first scar. The younger man stroked Remus' back. "It's only my love. Relax." Nick said as Remus took a deep breath and nodded. Nick started to wash their bodies with soap as Remus leaned into Nick's touch. Remus kissed Nick "I love you." He said. Nick smiled "I love you too." Nick said as both men washed their hair with shampoo. They got out of the bath and both dried themselves and got dressed. Remus and Nick went downstairs for breakfast. His mother Molly made breakfast. Nick sat down at the table as Remus sat on Nick's lap. Kreacher gave him his food. "Have some food love." Nick said to Remus as the older man buried his head in the crook of Nick's neck. "I'm not really hungry." Remus murmured. "Cmon have a few bites babe." Nick said as Remus sighed "Ok only a bit." Remus said as he took a few bites of Nick's food. He kissed Remus' head as nick started to eat as well. "Thanks." Remus said and snuggled close to Nick. "Want some tea babe? Or some hot chocolate?" Nick asked as Remus looked up at him. "Hot chocolate would be great ." Remus said. Nick nodded and asked Kreacher to make some. Later that night before the moon came out and went down to the basement. Sirius went down as well. "Hey, Sirius what are you doing down here?" Nick asked. "Well for the full moon and if you needed any help." Sirius said and Nick nodded. They put a locking charm on the door and put a silencing charm. When Remus started to turn the two men turned into their animagus forms. Moony went over to the panther and sniffed him since the wolf saw him before. When moony found out it was his mate he licked the panther. When Nick laid down moony cuddled next to the panther. When Padfoot went close to nick moony got up and growled at Padfoot.

Nick got up and went in between them. Nick nudged moony away as the wolf crawled in the corner and Nick snuggled next to Remus until the morning.


	9. Shocking News

The next morning after the moon once Remus turned back he picked Remus up and carried him to the room. He made sure no one saw them. He laid Remus on the bed and Nick laid next to him. He laid next to Remus and pulled the covers over them both. Remus snuggled closer to Nick and buried his face in the crook of Nick's necks. Nick wrapped his arms around Remus and fell asleep. Remus woke up first and kissed Nick. Nick stirred awake to Remus laying on top of him. "Sorry for waking you." The older man purred. Nick smiled. "It's ok love." He said and stroked Remus' back. "How are you feeling?" Nick asked as he as Remus snuggled closer to him. "Like shit," Remus said as Nick smiled sadly and kissed his lovers head. "Get some rest love. I'll bring you up some breakfast and tea." Nick said as Remus nodded "Thank you. I love you, Nick." Remus said. Nick smiled "I love you too." Nick said as he got up and put on his sweatpants and a tank top. Nick ate his breakfast downstairs with the others. Once he was finished he brought up some food and tea for Remus as well as a chocolate bar. He set the food on the bedside table and climbed back into bed with his lover. Remus smiled weakly and kissed him. "Thank you." The older man murmured. "Anything for you sunshine," Nick said as Remus slowly started to pick at his food. Once Remus has finished the older man rolled over to Nick and laid his head on Nick's chest. Nick wrapped his arms around Remus and ran his fingers through his hair. Remus shivered a bit and closed his eyes a bit. "That feels nice babe." The werewolf said. "Get some rest ok. If you need anything let me know." Nick said as Remus nodded. Remus fell asleep and nick went back downstairs to the kitchen and saw Sirius in the room where the family tree was. Nick went inside "Hey Sirius. You ok?" Sirius whipped his head to the younger man and nodded "Yea yea I'm good. I was just looking at something." Sirius said as Nick walked over to him. Nick looked at all the names and saw regulus and saw that he had a son. "I didn't know your brother had a kid." Nick said as Sirius sighed "Me either. Wish I could meet the kid." Sirius said. "You could take that Muggle DNA test when this is all over. Maybe you could find out." Nick said as Sirius nodded. "Don't tell my mother about this but I went to St.Mungos a few weeks back to find out who my parents are," Nick confessed to Sirius. "Why don't you tell her?" Sirius asked as nick shrugged. "I don't want her to think I don't love her or that I might want to have contact with them," Nick explained. "And I thought you're parents were muggles?" Sirius questioned as nick shook his head. "Those were my adoptive parents. They told me I was adopted. If I don't get a match from St.Mungos my parents probably are definitely muggles." Nick said as he pulled the letter out of his pocket. "Came last night. Kreacher gave it to me." Nick added, "Can you open it for me?" Nick asked as Sirius smiled "Are you sure?" Sirius asked as Nick nodded as Sirius opened the letter. He skimmed through

"Oh my..." Sirius said as he finished with the letter. "Don't tell me that Snapes my father or something," Nick said as Sirius shook his head. "My brother Regulus is your father," Sirius told him. "No wonder I thought you looked just like him," Sirius added as Nick covered his mouth. Nick left suddenly and went upstairs and went into the bedroom and started pacing around the room. He was confused, to say the least. Remus woke up and looked at his lover curiously. "What's wrong Nick?" Remus asked as Nick took a deep breath "Apparently Sirius' brother Regulus is my father." Nick confessed. Remus' eyebrows furrowed "How do you know?" The older man asked. Nick sat down "I took a DNA test at St.Mungos." Nick told him as Remus sat up and kissed him softly. "It's ok we'll get through this. Have you told your mother yet?" Remus asked as Nick shook his head "No. I can't tell her Remus." Nick said. Nick kissed his lover again and laid next to him. "I just want you in my arms right now," Nick said as he pulled Remus closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. He held Remus close and sighed happily. Nick took a nap along with his lover. He woke up about a little over an hour later. Nick got up and took a shower to clear his head. Once he was finished he got dressed and went back to the bedroom to check on Remus. Nick healed some of the wounds on Remus while he was sleeping. His lover stirred awake "You smell good." Remus purred. Nick smiled "I just took a shower and I used your favorite shaving cream you pick out for me. I know how much you love the smell of that." Nick said as Remus smiled and kissed the younger man softly. "Cmon let's get you in a bath. It'll make you feel better love." Nick said as Remus nodded softly. Nick dragged his lover to the bathroom and locked the door. With the simple swish of his wand, warm water started filling the bathtub. "You know you don't have to take care of me," Remus said softly as Nick walked over to him and kissed him. "I know. I love you and I want to." The younger man said as Nick started to undress the werewolf. Remus sucked on the younger man's neck and Nick moaned. "You know you make it impossible for me to pay attention or keep my hands to myself for that matter." Nick purred. Remus chuckled "I'll take that as a compliment." Remus said as he got on his knees and undid Nick's pants and pulled them down. Nick was already hard from his lover. Remus took Nick's cock in his mouth and started sucking. Nick moaned "Oh Professor you're very naughty aren't you." Nick but out as he pushed his cock deeper in Remus' mouth and panted. Remus hummed in amusement. Nick tugged on the older man's hair as Remus swirled his tongue around the tip of Nick's cock. "Remus I'm close," Nick warned and suddenly came into Remus' mouth as the older man swallowed. "Fuck Remus. You are so good at that." Nick said as he was panting and Remus pulled away. Remus smirked and stopped the water and went into the bathtub to finally wash himself. Nick smirked and pulled his pants up


	10. Breaking The News

Nick headed downstairs to tell his mother about the news. He pulled Molly and Arthur into the library where they had some privacy. After Nick told them they both hugged him tightly. "I want you both to know that this doesn't change anything. You guys are still my parents." Nick said as the two nodded "We know honey. I'm glad you found out where you came from." Molly said as Arthur nodded as well and ruffled his hair. The three went back to the dining room where he saw Remus and went over to him to kiss his head. Nick could tell that Remus was a bit tired. He looked sleepy. "You want to take a nap love? You look tired." Nick said as Remus nodded as he got up headed to the bedroom. Remus went into another room to grab some extra pillows and blankets when a boggart came out of nowhere. Instead of the full moon being his worst fear it was Nick telling him that he didn't love him anymore and that he was a monster. Remus was shaking and grabbed out his wand trying to hold back tears. The boggart of Nick started to speak again "I deserve someone better. Why would I love some old werewolf." The boggart of Nick started to say. Nick went up to check on Remus when he saw him in the room. He peaked in and saw the boggart and the terrible things it was saying. Nick rushed in with his wand out and forcibly said Riddikulus. The boggart turned into a clown. Remus rushed into his arms with tears running down his eyes. "It's alright Remus. I'm here. I love you. I'm never going to leave you." Nick said as he stroked his lover's back as Remus nodded. "Thank you." Remus sniffled as he buried his face in the crook of Nick's neck. Nick picked Remus up and carried him to the bedroom. Remus wrapped his legs around Nick's waist. Nick laid Remus on the bed and kissed him deeply. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Remus asked as Nick nodded "Of course." The younger man said and put the covers over Remus and laid next to him. Remus snuggled close to his fiancé and laid his head on Nick's chest. A few minutes later Remus fell asleep. Nick stayed a little longer with Remus sleeping so he wouldn't wake him. Nick got up and pulled the over Remus so it covered more of his body and headed back downstairs. "Is Remus ok honey?" His mother Molly asked as Nick nodded. "Yea just had a run-in with a boggart." Nick explained, "Is he ok?" Sirius piped up as Nick nodded "Yea I just had to calm him down a bit. He's taking a nap." Nick said as the older man nodded. About two hours later his mother made lunch for everyone. Nick went upstairs to check on Remus and to see if he wanted to eat. When he went inside the bedroom Remus was still sleeping. Nick smiled down at his lover and laid down next to him with his back against the headboard. Remus felt the warmth of his lover and snuggled close. Nick kissed Remus softly "Honey wake up." Nick said softly as he cupped Remus' cheek. Remus stirred awake and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" Remus asked. Nick put an arm around Remus and pulled him close "It's 1:30. Just wanted to check up on you. See if you wanted lunch." Nick said as Remus nodded as he rolled over on top of Nick and laid his head on Nick's chest. "Thank you," Remus murmured. "For what?" Nick asked as he stroked his lover's back. "For taking care of me. I don't deserve you." Remus said looking away from his lover. "I love you, Remus. We're getting married remember. I choose you 100% of the time." Nick said and kissed Remus softly. Remus kissed back as he grinded on the younger man.

Nick moaned softly as he unbuttoned Remus' pants and stroked the older man's cock. Remus moaned loudly "Nick I need you." Remus whined. Nick nodded as he took off his lover's pants and took off his own. Remus quickly slid down on Nick's already hard cock and bit back a moan. Remus started riding him fast while gripping the headboard. Nick moaned "Fuck like that Remus. You feel amazing." Nick said as Remus rolled his hips and came on Nick's stomach. Nick moaned and kissed Remus as the older man got up and stroked his lover's cock. Nick moaned into the kiss. Sirius came in to tell them lunch was ready and stared at the two and licked his lips. Nick pulled Remus on his lap and stroked his hips. "You're so beautiful," Nick said which made Remus blush. "Shut it, Nick. You don't have to lie." Moony said as Nick started kissing Remus' scars. "Oh yes, you are. You're gorgeous." Nick murmured as Remus moaned."We're engaged remember. You're the love of my life. If I didn't want you back I wouldn't have went back with ypu or proposed." Nick explained as Remus laid his head on the younger mna's chest."You're the best thimg that's ever happened to me. You're extremely kind, smart and so incredably beautiful." Nick finised saying Remus smiled "Thanks honey. You've made me so happy. I'm so happy we're together again. You make me the happiest man in the world." Remus said as Nick kissed the older mans forehead. "I-I was thinking about the wedding we could get married sooner. Like next week." Remus suggested as Nick nodded "Of course honey. Whatever your heart desires." Nick said as Remus smiled. "Gosh, you're perfect," Remus said. Nick smiled brightly "Thank you, Remus. Now let's get dressed and go down for lunch before my mother comes up." Nick said as Remus nodded. The two got up and put on their clothes. The two went to the kitchen to have their lunch.


	11. Married Life

The next few days the Remus and Nick planned out what they wanted to do for the wedding. Remus wanted something small with just the family since the You Know Who was getting stronger. Nick agreed and promised Remus a bigger wedding or an expensive honeymoon once this was over. Nick's family was there and had his father be his best man and his brothers and Harry as his groomsmen. Remus has Sirius as his best man. Dumbledore was there to also officiate the wedding. Once the two exchanged rings Remus and Nick kissed each other. They had a nice dinner at 12 Grimmwald places. His family went back to the Burrow. Nick pulled Remus aside. "Remus I have a bit of a surprise for you," Nick said grinning. Remus wrapped his arms around the younger man's neck and kissed him "And what is this surprise?" Remus asked. Nick pulled a key out of his pocket. "I bought a house for us," Nick said showing Remus the key. "You what?" Remus asked in disbelief. "I bought a house for us. It's too crowded at my house and I can't be living off of Sirius so I got us a house." Nick explained as Remus kissed him passionately. "Wanna go see it?" Nick asked as Remus nodded "Yea." Remus said breathlessly. The two decided to apparate to the house since it would be safer. Nick took Remus' hand and apparated right outside the house. The house was the perfect size for the two. It had 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms one of which was a part of the master bedroom. It also had a basement for Remus to transform on full moons. There was also an attic that was furnished so if the kids came they could hang out up there. And the other bedrooms were for if anyone spent the night.

Remus looked at the house as his eyes widened "It looks beautiful. I love it already." The older man said. Nick smiled. "I thought you would. Cmon let's take a look inside." Nick said as Remus nodded. Nick grabbed the house key from his pocket and put it into the lock. He unlocked the door and let Remus inside first. Nick went inside after and closed and locked the door behind him. Nick showed Remus the house and no surprise that Remus loved it. They finally got to the master bedroom. "This is our room. All too ourselves." Nick purred in Remus' ear. Remus smirked "I think we should try out the bed. See if it doesn't squeak and if it's good to do other stuff besides sleep." Remus suggested nonchalantly. Nick nodded and did a small chuckle as he kissed Remus softly "I'm glad you liked the house, honey." Nick said as Remus tugged Nick to the bed. Nick started to undress as his lover stared at him. Nick winked at his lover as the older man blushed. Nick took off Remus' clothes after and sucked on his neck. Remus let out a loud moan. "We don't have to be quiet anymore." Nick purred in Remus' ear as the werewolf sucked in his breath. "Take me," Remus begged as he spread his legs wide. Nick smirked and slowly slid inside the older man. "My beautiful husband." Nick purred as Remus moaned loudly. Remus wrapped his legs around Nick's waist "I can't believe we're married." Remus said panting. Nick smirked "I always knew I was going to end up with you. You're the love of my life." Nick said as he thrust harder in Remus. Remus cried out in pleasure and dug his nails in Nick's back "Ahhh fuck. More. More Nick." Remus begged as Nick nodded and thrust deeper into the older man. "You're all mine," Nick said as Remus arched his back clenching around his lover's cock. "I'm close. I'm gonna cum." Remus warned as Nick kissed him "Me too." Nick said as Remus came between them suddenly. "Breed me. I want your cum inside me." Remus begged as he started sucking on Nick's neck. After a few more thrusts Nick emptied his load inside Remus and fell on top of him panting. Remus rolled over on top of Nick and rolled his hips and started riding his lover. Nick moaned "You up for another round already?" Nick questioned as Remus nodded. "I can't get enough of you." Remus purred and kissed the younger man. Nick kissed back and stroked Remus's cock. Remus's breath hitched and started bouncing up and down on Nick's cock. Remus' cock was already leaking with pre-cum. Remus clings to Nick as he suddenly came again so quickly. Nick smirked and pushed up a few times in Remus and bred him again. Remus fell on top of him and panted heavily. "Thank you," Remus said breathlessly. "For what?" Nick questioned. "For everything. This house, marrying me, taking care of me." Remus said as he snuggled closer to Nick. "I did this because I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Nick said as he stroked Remus' back. That morning Nick woke up early and made them both breakfast. He made Remus' favorite. Pancakes with chocolate chips. He made a lot since he knew how much Remus loved them. He made around 7 for both of them. Nick also made some coffee for them. Once Nick was finished cooking Remus woke up and entered the kitchen. "I thought I smelled something good in here," Remus said as he licked his lips and wrapped his arms around Nick from behind. "I made your favorite." Nick said and kissed Remus softly "Thanks, honey." The older man said. Nick put the food on the table and the two sat down to eat their breakfast


	12. End Of The War

The war finally ended and Harry defeated Voldemort. Hogwarts was rebuilt so the students could go back to school. Once the school year started Remus was offered the D.A.D.A position. Nick told Remus to accept. Nick tried to visit some weekends. Nick was working at St.Mungos. Sirius would stay at his house a lot. He didn't like being home alone. Nick came home from working a long shift. Nick entered the house and made his way to the bedroom to rest. Sirius was laying on the bed already. "How was work?" Sirius asked. "It was good. Just long." Nick said. Nick hadn't seen Remus in two months. They both had been busy with work. Remus was also adjusting to life back at Hogwarts and not being in so much chaos. Finally, werewolves had been getting more rights by the new Minister of Magic which made Remus feel a lot better. Nick packed a bag and headed to the train station to surprise Remus with a visit. It was Friday so they had the weekend to be together. When Nick finally got to Hogwarts he headed to Remus' quarters. It was already 9 that night when he got there. When Nick entered he found Remus had fallen asleep at his desk. Nick slowly picked his lover up and carried him to the bed. He put Remus down slowly. Nick climbed in next to Remus and fixed the covers. Remus slowly stirred awake. "Nick?" He said tiredly. Nick kissed him. "Shhh, honey. Get back to sleep. I'll be here in the morning." Nick said as he put an arm around the older man. Remus quickly fell back to sleep snuggling close to his lover. Nick stroked Remus' back. Minutes later Nick also fell asleep. The next morning Nick woke up and kissed his husband. "Remus wake up," Nick whispered. Remus stirred awake and groaned. "You're lucky I love you." Remus said while rubbing his eyes. "I love you too," Nick said with a smirk and pecked his cheek. "I missed you." Remus said as he got up and pulled Nick into a hug. Nick hugged back "I missed you too." The younger man said and sucked on Remus' neck giving him a dark hickey. Remus moaned "You're so dirty, Mr.Weasley." Remus said. Nick smirked "C'mon let me take you to Hogsmeade." Nick said as he pulled away to get dressed. Remus smiled "You're such a tease." The older man said. Nick smirked "Good. As your husband, it's my job to tease you." Nick said. It was the beginning of November so it was nice out but still a bit windy. Nick put on black jeans and a white sweatshirt. Remus got dressed as well and put on his usual attire. "Cmon eat some breakfast first. I'll just get something from the kitchens." Nick said as Remus nodded slowly "Ok I'll meet you by the carriages." Remus said as Nick nodded and kissed him quickly before heading off to the kitchens. Remus headed to the great hall for breakfast. Nick finished eating rather quickly and was waiting by the carriages. After a few minutes, he saw Remus and smiled at him. He pulled Remus into one of the carriages. Remus kissed Nick deeply. Nick kissed back but quickly pulled away when he heard people coming into the carriage. It was McGonagall and Snape. Nick cleared his throat Headmistress and nodded at her. Professor Snape." Nick said doing the same. "It's very nice to see you again Nicholas," McGonagall said and smiled at the young man. Nick nodded "It's nice to see you too Headmistress." Nick said. Snape spoke up "So what have you been up too?" Snape asked tilting his head. "I'm a healer at St.Mungos," Nick said as he put an arm around Remus. They were chatting with McGonagall on the way. When they got to Hogsmeade the two did a bit of shopping. Nick bought Remus some chocolate. Then the two had some lunch before heading back to the castle. Once the two men got back to Remus's quarters Remus laid back on the bed. Nick smiled "Want me to run us a bath love?" Nick asked walking over to Remus looking down at him on the bed. Remus nodded "That would be delightful." Remus said. Nick smiled and went inside the bathroom and turned on the warm water to the bath. Nick came back and started to undress. Remus watched him as his husband undressed. "I forget how sexy you are sometimes my love." Remus said Nick smirked and wriggled his eyebrows. "If anything Remus you're out of my league." Nick said and kissed him. Remus kissed back and got up from the bed and took off his clothes as well. Nick strudded into the bathroom as Remus shortly followed. Nick shut the water off and climbed inside the bathtub as Remus went in after him. Remus laid on top of Nick laying his head on Nicks chest. "This feels so nice. Thank you for visiting me love." Remus said as Nick started to stroke Remus's back "I missed you love." Nick said and kissed his forehead.


End file.
